


［澈云］乖孩子

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 脑洞混更小妈攻
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 23





	［澈云］乖孩子

金希澈是金钟云的小妈，是个大美人，是美的大杀四方的那种美，被搞回家也是他自愿的。  
他活的好洒脱，嫁给金老爷子也就是图个新鲜，严格意义上讲不是男人们玩他，是他玩了所有男人。  
金钟云是这个家的私生子，性格有些怯怯的，但是还是要学着去很冷漠，看起来很不好接近的样子。

可是宅子总共也就那么大，每天低头不见抬头见的。  
金希澈一开始对这个家的一切都是很无所谓的 反正他一贯是想来就来想走就走  
但是慢慢他注意到了金钟云 他觉得这孩子跟他自己很像 长的也好。

金钟云每天照常上学放学，他是私生子，自然过的不算太好，偶尔会饿着肚子回来 。  
半夜饿的受不了起来偷偷找东西吃，却总是撞见自己父亲房里金希澈毫不掩饰的浪叫声。  
金钟云对这个小妈没什么心思 不喜欢也不讨厌 总的来说是因为他实在没有那个心力去怎么样 自己的生活已经自顾不暇了。  
他只是单纯的觉得小妈是长的很好看的 头发短一点也好看 他有一次无意间看到过小妈以前的照片 只看了一眼就不敢再看了 世界上怎么有长这么好看的人

两条平行线的日子直到他又一次偷偷起来找吃的却发现桌子上有一碗热粥那一刻开始发生了改变。  
他有些惊诧的回头看了看 却发现他那漂亮的小妈倚在门边叼着一支烟，轻笑着看着他“可能不好吃但总归还能吃，明明长了一张猫脸怎么还像老鼠一样起来找东西。”  
金钟云被这突如其来的好意弄得有些不知所措，他过于单纯的人生经历让他不太能处理这种情况，只能讷讷的说了声谢谢就赶快吃了。  
他吃的飞快，因为太过窘迫连手脚都觉得不对劲了。  
“慢点吃，又没人跟你抢。”美人又轻笑了一声，在客厅照进来的光亮里缓缓吐出最后一口烟。  
金钟云看的呆了，一直到金希澈灭了烟回头看他，他才像梦醒一般反应过来。赶快洗好碗回了自己房间。  
金钟云躺在自己的小床上感觉心脏砰砰的跳，他不由自主的又想起来那几次不小心听到的床笫之间的声音，可耻的发现自己居然有了反应。  
金希澈来敲门的时候他还在平复着呼吸，不大的房间里充满着腥膻的味道。

“你爸爸不在家诶，不如你收留我一晚吧？”说完也没打算听回答就自顾自的钻进了金钟云的被窝，美人像是刚刚沐浴过，微卷的头发还有点湿，味道香香的很好闻。金钟云立刻僵直了身子连动都不敢动了，却听到黑暗中金希澈悠悠开了口“原来小乳猫刚刚在做坏事啊？”

金钟云刚想慌忙否认，就感觉到一双微凉的手握住了他的硬挺。“说谎不是好孩子，乖乖的。”金希澈的唇已经贴在耳畔，呼出的热气仿佛还带着玫瑰的香甜。

金钟云条件反射的咬紧了下唇，黑暗里他看不太清东西，只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。下身被漂亮的手温柔的包裹着，他全身都被浸泡在美人的香气里，挣脱不得。  
“嗯…”他轻轻的哼出了声，眼下的一切都是他没经历过的，太难抵挡。美人的唇舌贴了上来，顺着他的嘴唇轻轻舔舐，然后又轻而易举的撬开了他的牙关攻城略池。  
安静的房间里刹那间充满了啧啧的水声，他不知道自己被吻的小脸红扑扑的，手还无力的抵在胸前妄图推开早有图谋的猎手。  
耳垂又被含住，他忍不住嘤咛起来，生理眼泪无声的滑落，也被一并卷进美人的舌尖。嘴巴得到释放他小口小口的呼吸着，却又感受到下身的手速度猛然加快，细嫩的指尖重重的搔过马眼，累积的快感在那一刻爆发，他不自觉的喘了起来。  
嘴巴再一次被封锁起来，这次漂亮的手开始解他的扣子了，大片光裸的肌肤接触到冷空气开始有些冷，但是很快又染上情欲的热。胸前的红点被吸吮着，他难以抑制的仰起头往前送着，裤子已经不知道什么时候被踢掉了。臀缝塞进了两根手指在搅，他感觉眼睛失焦的厉害，虽然他本来也看不清什么。  
滚烫的物什抵在后穴的时候金钟云还是不可避免的瑟缩了一下，他想推开在自己身上作乱的人，奈何全身上下都失了力气，他努力的睁着眼睛想把美人看清，可怎么满脑子都是挥之不去的香气。被进入的时候他下意识的抓紧了金希澈的背，却又在下一秒卸了力气，那人的皮肤很嫩不知道会不会留下印子，都这个时候了他还在天马行空的想。  
真的撞进来之后金钟云还是疼的厉害，哼哼唧唧的叫着，金希澈听不真切就拍了一下他的屁股让他叫大点声。“叫我希澈”，于是断断续续的各种音调的希澈就飘了满地，“没想到小乳猫的滋味比我想的还要好。”金希澈靥足的舔舔嘴唇继续掐着人的腰猛干，呜咽声反而让他更兴奋，想把他做到昏过去，把他做死。小猫的身体终于像发了烧一样滚烫着，金希澈抓着他的手按在肚子上让他感受自己在他体内冲撞，“感受到了吗？是你的小妈在操你呢！”  
可怜的孩子好像都还对这一切都模模糊糊就已经被操射了两次。泪水连着口水在脸上斑驳着，嗓子已经哑的说不出话，后穴却还在尽职尽责的吞吐着，两人一同在这爱欲情潮里起落。金希澈开始加快了速度，金钟云周身泛起层层的痒，“哈啊…澈…希澈…求求你…我不…嗯…我快到了…”金钟云徒劳的摇着头，这样的快感快要将他逼疯，他连脚趾都爽的蜷缩了起来。  
等金希澈好不容易舍得从他身上退出来，金钟云已经累的快要睡着，下身泥泞不堪体液和精液混成一团。金希澈在他的唇上吻了吻，“要把我的东西好好含住知道吗，明天早上吃饭的时候我要检查。”金钟云胡乱的点了点头，金希澈又亲了亲他的脸，“乖孩子。”

金钟云晚上虽然也不敢动 但是精液那东西怎么可能不流出来，然后第二天就被打了屁股。美人善用工具 以后就知道用肛塞了。  
美人是个有点疯的 他也不是没做过bottom怎么可能不知道精液留在体内对身体不好，于是金钟云就常常因为肚子不舒服或者发高烧请假在家。金希澈呢就会对他嘘寒问暖 关心他，但是下一次还是会照旧。而且又尤其喜欢拉着人在浴室对着镜子做 反正之后金钟云就常常感冒发烧身体一下子变得很不好。  
金老爷子压根不知道自己的儿子每天晚上被自己的情人搞的口水直流浪叫不止，反正他也不关心。  
这样的日子持续了差不多有快一年左右 金钟云完全就被开发的操开了操熟了的那种感觉，头发也长的长了一点，因为身体不好整个人都瘦了一大圈，下巴尖尖小小的，散发着那种纯又欲的媚态。  
这期间呢 金希澈就对金钟云很好，每天照顾他，虽然每天都免不了动手动脚的，但从没感受过什么温暖的金钟云就对他很依赖。  
偶尔金希澈不在的时候他晚上都睡不着，第二天回来的时候就会看到金钟云眼睛红红的要他抱抱。  
再以后啊，金老爷子身体也不好了，那么多哥哥争家产，哪里轮得到金钟云呐。  
但是金希澈是很无所谓的，他本就不缺什么。  
然后他就温柔的摸着他的头发，问金钟云：那你是想被你那些哥哥不知道什么时候就从家里扔出去呢？还是愿意跟我走？  
金钟云颤颤的说：我要跟你走，我不想跟别人在一起我害怕那些人。  
金希澈就笑了，奖励似的摸了摸他的脸。  
“乖孩子。”

Fin.


End file.
